Resident Evil: Embraced By Darknes
by judodave
Summary: An average girl is thrust into mortal danger by an outbreak in her hometown, can she survive?
1. Prelude

-1Resident Evil: Embraced By Darkness

----

Swan Residence, just outside off Castle Plains, California,

Jessie let out a sigh as she lent against the wall off her home, she was just an average teenage girl with no combat experience.

An average teenage girl who had just lived through hell on Earth.

----

A few days ago.

Jessica "Jessie" Swan always had a reputation as a trouble maker, she had been to Juvie twice and had a curfew.

Her first arrest was for a botched robbery attempt at a Convenience Store, the second was for another robbery attempt.

Her mom always supported her no matter what, she had been campaigning for her to get her into College before the first robbery after that she just gave up and tried to steer her in the right direction however she was a rebellious teen who shrugged off her help.

On he outside she didn't seem to be the type to attempt a robbery, she was a short girl with shoulder length light brown hair with red streaks in it, being a tomboy she never wore skirts instead opting for jeans and the like.

Right know she was trying to persuade her mom to let her go into town for a Rock Concert and wasn't having much success to say the least.

"Absolutely not young lady." Her mom, who looked like Jess only without the streaks, said sternly.

"Mom please, it's not like I'm going to get into trouble." Jess said folding her arms across her chest.

"That's not what worries me, there won't be anyone to Supervise you at the concert."

"Yeah that's the point. Besides my curfew's not up until 9:00," Her mom sighed in defeat.

"Fine but make sure your back in time."

"Great thanks." Jess said running out the door, she stopped a moment to look over her choice of clothing for the concert in the reflection off a nearby window, it was a sleeveless bage jacket that exposed a small portion off her stomach area, blue jeans and black boots, on the back off her jacket was the words "The bitch is back: deal with it" in black lettering, satisfied she managed to get to the bus stop in time for the next bus that would take her into town, eventually the bus stopped at her destination and she got out..

Castle Plains was a small town in California, it was known for it's arenas which whilst small in size was known for drawing large crowds whether it be concerts, sporting events or a circus it attracted the large crowds and an even larger problem namely overcrowding, the owners off the arena eventually made an agreement to stop anyone from entering if the arena was full.

Jess walked up to the door only to be stopped by a rent-a-cop,

"Sorry but we are full."

"What?"

"I said we are…"

"I herd what you said." She said plainly before spinning on her heel and storming off not believing her bad luck.

"I hope you rot in hell." She muttered under her breath as she walked off, eventually she stopped to rest at the same bus stop she had arrived at, after a few minutes she heard signs off a struggle in a nearby alleyway and went to investigate however she would end regretting it.

At first she thought two men where trying to rape a women but when she saw one off them rip her throat out in became all to obvious to her, she then saw the guys feasting on her remains and gasped.

"Oh my god." She muttered before turning around to get help, however she tripped over a trashcan catching the guys attention, however what was strange about the men was that there eyes where lifeless almost as if they where Zombies.

"Nah, that kind off stuff only happens in movies." She thought as the Zombies approached, she had to think fast because otherwise she was about to become there next meal.

Just then two loud gunshot echoed hitting the Zombies between the eyes, she looked up and saw a tal man with spiked up blonde hair and blue eyes, judging by the fact that he was wearing a Police uniform she guessed that he was a police officer. The guy helped her up.

"You okay?" The guy asked.

"Fine, thanks to you, Mr.?"

"Scott Michaels off the CPPD, no need to introduce yourself Jessica as I know you from your criminal record."

She bit her lip, after her last robbery attempt she was well known by the CPPD.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was here for the concert but those rent-a-cops turned me away because the arena is full. " She replied with a hint off annoyance in her voice, much to her surprise he gave her a gun.

"Know how to fire?"

"No."

"Then I'd better teach you." Scott said plainly. "Trust me you'll need to know this as those freaks are just the beginning."

Next time on Resident Evil: Embraced By Darkness.

Jess learns that there have been multiple Zombie sightings across the city, can she and Scott survive?


	2. High School Horror

-1Resident Evil: Embraced By Darkness.

Last time on RE:EBD

Jessie was saved from a zombie attack by a cop however those zombies are the least of her worries,

Shout outs:

Raven: Thanks for the review, this is my first attempt at a horror fic so some advice would be helpful.

---

Alleyway:

"Let me get this strait." Jessie said as she and Scott left the alleyway. "The city is under attack by Werewolves?"

"Zombies actually, they've already stormed the police station."

"Oh."

"What's strange is, there condition seemed to be caused by some kind of virus at first I thought it was Rabies until..,"

Suddenly they heard a grown behind them, they turned around and saw the same women the Zombie's killed accept she was know one of them, Jessie was having a hard time not throwing up at the stench, it was the stench of death.

"That happened?"

"Exactly, try aiming for the head."

Jess drew her gun and pointed it, her aim was shaky and she was having a hard time getting her gun into position, soon she decided to just fire a wild shot and hope it would hit it's mark, she closed her eyes and fired.

When she opened them the Zombie was on the ground dead thanks to a bullet hole through it's skull.

"Good work."

"Not really, it was a wild shot so it could've ended up anywhere."

Scott sighed, it was going to be a long day, they left the alleyway and walked off.

----

Later

Eventually they came to a large building, it was pretty plain and had a large gate surrounding it, a sign on the gate read "St. Mary's Girl school".

Jess was all to familiar with it, it was the school she went to prior to her first robbery attempt, after that the school expelled her despite her mom campaigning for her to remain at the school, it had gotten some media attention since before then the school never expelled anyone but it was brief and the school never came under the media spotlight again.

"Hey Jess." Scott said breaking her train of thought. "Can you get us inside."

"Yeah, why."

"It'll probably be our nest bet to hide out here."

"Due to the gate and all?"

Scott nodded and Jess rubbed her chin in thought.

"There's a back way in through the gate I can use."

"Great, lead the way."

Jess lead Scott to the back gate, however what she saw wasn't exactly welcoming.

The gate was open and the rent-a-cop guarding it was barely alive, his legs had been chewed right off by what they assumed was Zombies, Scott put him out off his misery with a gunshot wound to the head

Without hesitation they entered the building and stopped.

The hallways was covered in blood, there where some dead bodies scattered around but apart from that there was nothing noticeable.

"We'll have to split up." Scott said. "I'll take the second floor you take the first floor."

Jess nodded and proceeded through the hallway, along the way she heard screams off agony and she soon came to room 402.

"The science room." She thought.

Judging by the fact that the screams where loudest here she looked inside and once felt the urge to throw up.

Two zombies had the science teacher pinned to the desk, his stomach was ripped open and they where feasting on the insides.

"HELP ME!" The teacher yelled and Jess took aim, she never got along with the teacher but that didn't mean he deserved this, she closed her eyes and fired, when she looked again the zombies where dead or dead again as the case maybe, she walked up to him.

"Jessica, you're the last person I expected here."

"Yeah well, lets just say I got caught up in the attack."

"Doesn't matter, but please, put me out of my misery."

Jess took aim again, this time she didn't close her eyes as a point blank shot was easy to take.

The science teacher went limp and Jess turned to leave, however something attacked from above and she ducked and looked up.

The creature was skinless and had the longest tongue she ever saw.

"What the hell." She muttered. The creature attacked again with his tongue but she rolled out off the way.

"Only one way to get out off this mess." She thought taking aim.

Next time on RE: EBD.

Jess daces off against the Licker, can she win?


	3. Highway To Hell

-1RE: EBD

Last time on RE:EBD

Jess and Scott took cover at Jess's old school, unfortunately Zombies have infested the school and Jess has found herself in a battle against the Licker.

---

Jess hid beside one of the desks as the monster stalked her, she didn't have much ammo left and so far it had dodged all off her bullets, in other words she was in big trouble.

Jess peaked out from her hiding spot and saw the Licker walking along the walls near the remains off the science teacher, she quickly hid herself again to avoid detection as she tried to think up a plan.

Then it dawned on her, the science teacher always kept a gun by his side for self defence, why he didn't use it against the Zombies was beyond her but she guessed that the Zombies attacked to quickly for him to draw the gun. She also remembered him bragging about it having a laser sight so it was perfect for this situation.

The problem was getting past the Licker, the monster was pacing back forth around the teacher's body an she didn't have the ammo to spare for a shot into the air to drive the monster away from it.

Suddenly gunshots filled the air and the monster howled in pain, she looked up expecting Scott but instead she saw someone else.

The guy was tall and well built, he had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes and was clad in an Iron Maiden t-shirt, blue jeans and black trainers, he shot it a few more times and ducked an attack by it.

"DIE ALREADY!". The teen yelled as he fired more shots, it was effective in giving Jess the distraction she needed and made a run for the teacher's body, it took a few minutes but she found the gun ad took aim, she tried to shoot it in the head but it moved at the last second but on the plus side the monster was hit in the back knocking it off the wall, the teen wasted no time and fired delivering the final blow and he turned around seeing Jess.

"Hey err, thanks for the help." The teen said holstering his gun, Jess did likewise.

"I should be thanking you, it was attacking me when you turned up, who are you anyway?"

"Name's Mike. Mike Sloan, I was attending the concert when the Zombie attacks started."

"I was almost going to be at that concert, till those rent-a-cops turned me away." Jess said still annoyed at the rent-a-cops.

"You mean the guys that where guarding the entrance? When I ran out they where both dead." Jess bit her lip, she was starting to regret what she muttered earlier.

"Both?"

"Yeah, both had massive neck wounds but I managed to get this gun off them." Mike said patting the gun, it was a 9ml equipped with a silencer. "Then they came back to life as Zombies."

"I take it you took them out."

"Yeah, they weren't that easy to take out. By the way what's your name." Jess blushed realising that she hadn't introduced herself.

"Name's Jessica, everyone calls me either Jess or Jessie."

Before they could continue talking Scott came in.

"I saw the battle on the monitors upstairs, you okay Jess?"

"I'll live."

"Not exactly the most appropriate term considering the situation." Mike said leaning against the wall.

"Bump into any Zombies upstairs?" Jess said ignoring Mike's comment.

"A couple but they weren't much trouble." Scott noticed the remains off the science teacher. "What happened to him." Jess pointed to the Zombies.

"They happened, don't worry, I put him out off his misery before he could even turn into one of them."

"That's a relief.." Mike muttered, he had been worried when he saw the remains that he would come back as a Zombie..

"Anyway, we need a plan, obviously the school isn't as safe as we thought so we need a new plan."

"Well." Scott and Jess turned to Mike. "I noticed during my escape that the Zombies can't climb a flight off stairs so we'll need somewhere that's high up and Zombie free." Mike rubbed his chin in thought.

"There's an old hotel on the west side will that do?" Jess asked, she had been to the Hotel before so she knew the address.

"Perfect. Come on, lets get out off here."

Scott, Jess and Mike left the science room and ran towards the exit, the only problem Jess encountered was a legless zombie grabbing her foot but a good stomp to the head killed it and they left the school, when they did however they where greeted by a seemingly endless sea off Zombies.

"This complicates matters." Mike muttered as he took out an overweight Zombie with his throat torn out. Just then Scott noticed a cop car nearby.

"This way." Scott motioned to the teens and they ran over, Scott tossed the dead cop occupying the front seat out off the way and he got in the front with Mike riding shotgun and Jess sitting in the back.

"Here's a situation I didn't think I'd be in again." Jess thought referring to the fact she was sitting in the back.

"Hang on." Scott yelled as he slammed his foot onto the accelerator and sped off running over a handful off Zombies over, eventually they managed to penetrate the sea off Zombies and they where well on there way.

----

Later

The cop car pulled over and all three survivors left, the hotel was a small one and looked like it belonged in the 2 to 3 star category, Mike turned to Jess.

"This the place?" Jess nodded.

"Let's go." Scott said opening the front door only to jump in surprise as the dead body off an elderly women slumped down, he turned her on iher back and let out a sigh off relief.

"Bad news is she's infected." Scott said to the teens pointing to a wound on her left arm. "Good news is that she seems to have taken her own life before the effects off the virus could kick in." Scott said pointing to a self inflicted bullet wound to the women's skull, Jess and Mike let out a sigh off relief.

"Wait, did you say virus?" Mike said sweat pouring down his face.

"Don't worry, it can only be transmitted via a bite wound but from my experience the only way to stop yourself becoming one of them is to kill yourself after infection."

"You mean there's no cure?"

"Not that I know off."

"Wait, if she was infected then that must mean…"

"That there's Zombies here to?"

Jess nodded.

"We're going in anyway, Jess be careful and most off all don't them bite you."

"What about me?"

"I don't even know you."

"Name's Mike Sloan, happy?"

"Fine, Mike do what I just told Jess to do and you'll be fine, keep an eye on hr though as she's a rookie."

"Gotcha."

The three of them entered the hotel not knowing what horror's awaited them.

-----

On the other side of town.

The sounds off the helicopter landing filled the ears off anyone nearby, Ada Wong stepped out wearing her signature red dress and carrying her gun, she winked to the pilot as he took off and Ada got out her two way radio contacting Wesker.

"Ada, I trust you made it to Castle Plains safely?" The former STARS (Special Tactics and Rescue Squad) member asked.

"I did, why are you so interested in the outbreak at this dump?"

"Simple, the virus that broke out is stronger than the T-Virus and getting a sample is your top priority, as for your other objectives they are as follows, find out how the virus broke out and eliminate any survivors that you encounter."

"Understood, Ada out." Ada said, unbeknownst to Wesker she had her own objectives.

Next Time on RE:EBD

Jess and the gang explore the hotel only to find more than they bargained for and how does Ada fit into all this?


	4. Welcome To The Hotel Canibalya

-1RE: EBD

Last time on RE: EBD

The gang where forced to flee the school due to Zombie infestation, meanwhile Ada Wong arrived with orders to kill any survivors but she has her own agenda.

Shout outs:

Dragon: I swear, the fact that Jess acts and looks like you was not intentional: also thanks for adding the fic to your fav stories list.

----

"Alright you two." Scott said as they entered the hotel. "It's pretty late so we'll have to stop here for the night, I'll keep an eye out for any Zombies."

"Sounds good." Mike said as he grabbed the keys to a room, Jess grabbed her own set off keys but felt something wet beneath her feet, she looked down and saw the dead body off what she assumed was the receptionist, she was missing a good portion off her face but what worried her was that there was no belle wound and all evidence pointed towards a Zombie attack.

"Heads up." Mike looked over and saw the body, just then the corpse reanimated as a Zombie and got up, it lunged as Jess but Mike shot it in the head sending it back down, Jess jumped over the counter and looked at Mike.

"I was just about to do that you know."

"Yeah right, you where paralyzed with fear."

"Was not."

"If you two are finished." Scott interrupted clearly getting a headache. "You can get upstairs and I'll be scouting out the area."

"Fine." Mike and Jess said at the same time, they looked at each other upon realising that they said that at the same time but they quickly shrugged it off, as the elevators where out off order they walked upstairs.

-----

On the other side of town

Ada smiled as she shot an oncoming zombie in the head, for the past few minutes she had been shooting Zombie after Zombie and was getting no closer to finding out the source of the outbreak, she eventually came to an old, cheap hotel and decided to stop there for a rest.

----

Inside the hotel.

Mike paced back and forth throughout the hallway, Jess was having a shower leaving him to keep an eye out for any Zombies, suddenly a loud scream coming from Jess's room and he ran inside, he saw Jess clad in nothing but a towel.

"Don't tell me you where screaming just to get me in bed?"

"I may be single but I'm not desperate." Jess replied. "I screamed because of this."

She pointed to the shower floor and he looked, instead off water there was a red liquid, he put his finger in it and licked it, what it was surprised him.

"Blood." Mike said half horrified half surprised.

"What the heck is blood doing in the water system?"

"Giving hot girls Heart attacks." Mike replied trying to sound cool but ending up sounding perverted.

"Your just lucky I have to keep my hands still so my towel stays on."

"You call that lucky?" Jess glared at him, just then a lifeless groan echoed from behind them.

"Stay here, I'll deal with it." Mike said drawing his gun, Mike left the room and quickly found the source a trio of Zombie cheerleaders.

"Kind of like the video for Lordi's Hard Rock Hallelujah." Mike thought. "Accept they are only interested in eating my brain."

Mike shot and killed the first two but when he went to kill the last one the sound that Mike dreaded as herd. The sound that indicated that he was out off ammo.

"DANMIT." Mike yelled spinning around a running back into Jess's room, he spotted the gun that she used to shoot the licker with and grabbed it thinking that she wouldn't miss it, just then the door swung open revealing the Zombie cheerleader.

"Zombies aren't supposed to able to do that." Mike thought as he took aim and fired, the zombie cheerleader's head snapped back and she fell limp onto the floor with a fresh bullet wound.

"Ahem." Mike turned around seeing Jess who was know dressed.

"I thought you where having a shower?"

"With blood coming out off the water system? No thanks, I'd sooner let myself be eaten by the zombies."

"Sorry, my gun was out off ammo so I improvised."

"Never mind."

Mike tossed the gun to Jess who barely caught it.

"Nice catch." Mike said sarcastically,

"Yeah, yeah. What's up with the cheerleader opening the door by herself, I thought Zombies weren't supposed to do that?"

"That's what I've been asking myself for the past few minutes." Mike replied not sure what to make of the situation, just then a strange sound was herd, the two teens looked at each other.

"What the hell was that?" Jess asked, curios the teens peeked outside and saw the source.

It was a grey humanoid.

"What the hell is THAT?" Mike said. "It sure aint no zombie."

"You got me, I say we take it out know." Jess said aiming her gun, she fired and nailed the humanoid in the head.

"Bull's-eye." Jess said with a grin, the grin quickly faded when the head regenerated seconds later.

"Is it me or is there a million things wrong with what just happened."

"It's not you, come on we have to get out off here." Jess said dragging Mike along, the two teens ran until they came to a dead end.

"Looks like this is it." Mike said mentally praying that his death would be quick and painless.

Just then the humanoid was hit by two bullets, the humanoid looked and saw a women wearing a red dress at the window holding a gun attached to a wire, the humanoid charged but at the last minute the wire retreated and the women disappeared, the monster jumped strait through the window and was sent plummeting to the ground below.

"Who was that?" Jess wondered.

"I wonder if she's single." Jess elbowed him in the ribs.

"We'd better tell Scott about this."

----

Meanwhile.

Ada watched from the rooftop as the Regenerator plummeted to the ground, she had no idea what one of those things where doing in California but one thing was for sure it complicated matters. Just then the two way radio went off.

"Ada, report." Came Wesker's voice.

"This mission has just gotten complicated."

"How so?"

"You remember the Regenerators?"

"Yes."

"I've just bumped into one."

"I see, any survivors."

"Not yet." Ada lied.

""Very well. Be on your guard I have no doubt that they'll be other Regenerators."

"Understood." Ada said ending the transmission, she watched as the Regenerator got back up from the fall.

"Looks like I'll be keeping Mr. Happy busy." Ada thought as she fired her grapple hook and landed several feet away from the monster.

----

Back inside.

"Let me get this strait." Scott said looking out the window and towards the monster. "That thing survived having his head blown off?"

"He didn't just survive, he no sold it."

Scott looked at him confused.

"Not a Wrestling fan got it."

"He means that the monster was able to regenerate it's head."

"Normally I'd send you both to the loony bin but considering everything I've seen today I'm inclined to believe you."

"That's not all, there's blood coming out off the water system."

"I know."

"How?"

"I was washing my face in the downstairs toilets when blood came out of the tap, I thought I was seeing things until I tasted it. Anyway we'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

The teens said nothing and returned to there rooms, Jess went to see if there was a dressing gown left behind by the previous occupant but found a keyboard instead.

"What the?" She thought, she typed some random letters and the inside off the closet slid to the side and Jess's jaw dropped.

"Guys, your going to have to see this." See yelled and soon Scott and Mike came in, she motioned them over and there jaws dropped when they saw what Jess saw.

"Dude…"

"Holy crap."

Next time on RE: EBD

What did the gang find and can Ada defeat the Regenerator?


	5. Revealations

-1RE: EBD

Last time on RE: EBD

Whilst exploring the hotel Jess and Mike bumped into a Regenerator. Thankfully Ada tricked it into jumping out a second story window and know she must fight it. Meanwhile Jess has found something amazing in her room.

----

"Check it out." Mike said looking around the secret room, it was much bigger than the closet but that wasn't all, along the walls where weapons and ammo, lots off ammo. "Is this stuff even legal?"

"Technically no." Scott said. "However concerning our present predevelopment we'll have to make do."

Scott grabbed himself an AK47 and a Shotgun with ammo for both guns, he also grabbed hoisters to keep them in, the hoister for the AK47 being around his waist and the one for the Shotgun being on his back, he tossed an Uzi and a Magnum Revolver to Jess since she was the least experienced off the three off them, Mike picked his own guns, an old fashioned Tommy Gun and a Smith and Western, Scott tossed them ammo and hoisters for both guns and Mike grabbed the only Grenade in the room.

"Whoever was staying must have been a gun fanatic." Mike said looking over the rest off the guns. "Look at all this stuff. Whoever it was sure knew his guns as well." Mike said pointing to a small text box containing info on a Rocket Launcher, which was missing.

"Yeah, it's like an unofficial gun museum." Jess added.

"Well, as soon as tomorrow comes we'll be loading the other guns into the cop car so we can have some back up, same goes for the ammo and hoisters."

"Sounds good to me, By the way Mike, why'd you chose a Tommy Gun?" Jess asked.

"I've always been a fan off gangster movies and know I have a gun they used back then."

"Anyway, we'd better get some sleep, we'll be on the road again come morning." Scott said leaving the room, Jess and Mike did likewise and Jess closed the door as she was the only one who knew the password.

----

Outside

So far the battle was a game of cat and mouse, Ada was using her grapple hook to outpace the Regenerator and her gun to attack, so far she had only managed to blow off limbs that would regenerate seconds later, remembering how Leon defeated the Regenerators in Spain didn't help much as he used a Riffle equipped with an infrared scope, something she didn't have.

She had also tried using a Rocket Launcher she got from the youngest survivor's room but she dropped it and so far the Regenerator wasn't giving her a chance to get it back, she dodged an attack from the freak and then she spotted it, a horde of zombies where coming over. Acting quickly she checked how much Ammo she had and realised that she didn't have enough Ammo to take out the zombies.

"I have to end this know." She thought, she spotted the rocket launcher and got an idea, she fired her grapple gun at a nearby wall and it retreated, as she was propelled she grabbed the Rocket Launcher and when she reached the wall she ran up it and did a back flip, she aimed and fired taking out the Regenerator.

"That was close." She thought as she fired the last rocket at the horde taking them all out, she disposed off it and fired her grapple gun towards a building and it repelled.

----

Back inside.

"What was that?" Mike yelled as he heard two explosions.

"You got me." Jess replied, she let out a yawn. "Know try to get some sleep."

Mike nodded and left for his room, Jess let herself plop down onto the bed and fell asleep.

----

Meanwhile

The door to the lobby opened and a man who looked to be in his forties stepped in, he already knew that the hotel had Zombies in it but he needed a place to stay the night, he walked over to the desk and noticed that there where three keys missing, he also noticed the body of the receptionist and put two and two together.

"This must mean there's other survivors." The man thought taking his own key. "I'll meet up with them in the morning though, I'm to tired to worry about them."

Next time on RE: EBD

The gang meet up with the strange visitor, however the guy knows Jess but how?


	6. Famly reunions and Zombies

RE: EBD

Last time on RE: EBD

The gang found a stash of weapons and ammunition and armed themselves, unbeknownst to them another survivor has entered the hotel.

----

2 years ago

Jess leaned against the wall off the alleyway, watching as the cop cars sped by, she let out a sigh of relief and took of her mask.

"How the hell did that go wrong." She though taking the rest of her outfit of revealing another set of cloths underneath, she popped it in the duffle bag she had hidden in the alleyway. "I was so close to robbing that guy blind but that dam silent alarm ruined it."

Jess started to leave the alleyway when she felt dizzy, she noticed some blood stains on the ground and looked at her hand, there was a small cut on the palm and she was loosing blood.

"No time for subtlety.". She muttered opening the bag and ripping part of the sleeve of the sweatshirt, she used the material for a makeshift bandage wrapping it around the hand twice to make sure no blood could escape, she quickly did up the bag and slung it over her shoulder, she started thinking of how she got the wound and then remembered she cut herself putting her switchblade in her pocket, she was about to leave the alleyway when….

"FREZE!"

She froze on the spot, she turned around slowly seeing an African American cop.

"May I help you officer?"

"Save it Jessica, I know it was you robbing that convenience store." Jess's eyes widened.

"How…."

"Did I know? You're using the same tactic, cloths and weapon as before, plus you did a sloppy job zipping up that bag."

Jess looked sat her bag, sure enough some of the cloths she had used to disguise herself where sticking out.

"So are you coming along quietly or am I going to have to arrest you for evading the police " Jess rolled her eyes.

"You figure it out." Jess said spinning on her heel and running out the alleyway, the cop called for backup and continued chasing after the 14 year old.

Then it happened.

The backup arrived but ny the time it did Jess was in the middle of the road, the cop car didn't stop in time and hit Jess sending her flying.

----

Present day.

Jess sat up in bed sweat poring down her face, no matter what she couldn't forget about that day no matter how hard she tried, she still remembered what happened afterwoulds as well.

Obviously she survived being run over by the car but she had multiple injuries as a result, the cops where nice enough to wait for her injuries to heel before arranging a court date her parents where obviously not to pleased that she broke he law again but it would prove to be the last time.

Turned out the officer who ambushed her in the alleyway had an older brother who was a social worker, after she left Juvi she started having weekly sessions with the social worker at the insistence of her parents, the sessions proved effective as she left the life of crime one year after her second robbery attempt.

She instinctively went to check what time it was on the alarm clock but remembered that there wasn't an alarm clock in the room and there probably wasn't one in the hotel.

"The guests probably had to rely on wake up calls." She mused swinging her legs over, she was still wearing the outfit from yesterday minus the jacket due to the fact that she wasn't anticipating staying in town once the concert finished, she put on her jacket and left fewer buttons undone exposing her naval.

Suddenly she heard a lifeless groan from behind her, she turned around seeing a pale female zombie who's neck was ripped open, she went for her gun but before she could draw it a gunshot echoed and the zombie went down with a fresh bullet wound in the back of it's head, however who fired the gun surprised her.

"Dad?"

----

Meanwhile

"Best night sleep I ever had, considering the circumstances and all." Mike said out loud as he left his room, Scott turned around as he put a bullet hole in the head of a zombiefied bell boy.

"And I know why, you where having a wet dream involving yourself, Carmen Electra and Amy Lee." Mike's jaw dropped.

"How'd you know?"

"Physcic powers….just kidding, I could here you calling out the women's name in your sleep."

"Whatever besides, a lot of guys have wet dreams."

"And yell out the girl's name in their sleep?"

Before Mike could reply a large group of zombies came from around the corner, they ranged in age from toddlers to 50 year olds.

"Here's an idea: let's deal with these guys THEN I make a snappy comeback."

"Sounds like a plan."

----

Meanwhile

Ada had just finished off a zombie that looked like it was a biker in a past life, she didn't get any sleep on account of the fact that Zombies seemed to be coming out of nowhere ready for a fresh snack, a quick scan of the area revealed that there where no zombies left in this area. Just then the radio went off and she answered it.

"Progress report Ada." Wesker said plainly looking at his operative through the two way radio.

"I managed to defeat the Regenerator I encountered last night with a little help from the rocket launcher that was in Romanoff's base of operations."

Romanoff was Dr. Nicolie Romanoff, a Russian scientist working for Umbrella, he was brilliant sadistic and let nothing step in the way of Umbrella's research, however at the same time he was paranoid and had good reason, was William Birkin's lab assistant before the outbreak in Racoon City, he was drafted to Umbrella's base in Castle Plains two weeks before the incident in Racoon but he was the first to know about Birkin's assassination attempt he thought that Umbrella would come after him next and thus created the weapons stash in the old hotel however even that couldn't save him as he was bitten by a zombie, he didn't suffer as the Zombie had bitten off half of his head killing him instantly, naturally he came back as a zombie but it didn't last as he was one of the first zombies she encountered upon arrival, unfortunately she was unable to retrieve any research data as she had taken the shot from afar and the other zombies quickly devoured his remains.

"And what of the survivors?"

"There where a few but I dealt with them quickly, I'm beginning to think Romanoff might have had something to do with the outbreak but I'll learn more once I gain access to Umbrella's base here."

"Transmitting the coordinates know." Wesker replied knowing she'd need them Ada looked at them and compared them with the GPS map.

"I have a fix on the location, it's not far but from the looks of things there's a few Zombies patrolling the area."

"I'll send HUNK to assist you." Ada groaned.

"Wesker be honest with me, how much faith do you have in me, I mean you're pairing me with HUNK and you know his track record."

"True but he in under pacific orders not to eliminate you unless you're bitten."

"Fine, I'm heading over their know." Ada said hanging up

Next time on RE: EBD

Jess and her dad save Mike and Scott from the Zombies and set out to there next destination, unbeknownst to them Ada is heading the same way.


End file.
